I Got The Music In Me
by Sherrrry
Summary: Wonka discovers music....and a new confection that will change the world. My first fanfic. Please review!
1. To Those About to Rock

Chapter 1 To Those About To Rock We Salute You

Wonka considered the row of shiny silver discs that were before him with great effort. Today's choosing would be difficult. He was in need of great release and his choice would determine how the rest of the day would go.

25 years ago Willy Wonka closed his factory. Forever. Well, not really forever. But it was a long long time. Now he needed his inspiration and waited patiently for it to arrive. The day the factory doors closed, for what the entire world and Wonka himself believed to be the last time, the world lost more than delectable treats. It lost that "thing", that indefinable thing that Wonka's creations added to the world.

The shiny discs still before him were each labeled in a unique way. Not one of them bore words or letters of any kind. Simply shapes in various color combinations. One, his favorite, had fluorescent pink and yellow diagonal lines across its surface. Another was marked with a thick black circle with a green dot in the center, the one next to that one had a red and orange arrows emanating from the center and pointing in willy nilly directions till each one ended at the very edge of the disc. He needed no words to discern the contents. His mind and heart had memorized each one.

It was about the same time that the factory closed that his next great invention came to him. Eatable tape! Not the kind of tape that you close packages with, but the sort that are contained in 8-track tapes! That would really shake the world……being able to eat your favorite music……although the concept was great, in practice the product left several Oompa Loompas with one horrible side effect……their favorite song playing within their bodies forever. It only played inside your body so you were the only one to hear it. Several of those Oompa Loompas are now confined to a special room in the basement, for their own safety.

Wonka tried this again when cassette tapes were all the rage and again the product left a few more Oompa Loompas in the safe room. Years passed and he let this idea go. For now. Wonka knew that when the technology of the world caught up with him that his idea would come to fruition.

Now the shiny discs were all calling to him. Pick me! They called. No, Pick ME! ME ME ME MEMEMEMEMEME! Wonka hated when this happened. No inspiration today. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the soft arm chair that he currently occupied. It was quite the comfy chair, despite the fact that he used it at his work desk. He leaned forward, placed his elbows on the edge of the desk and allowed his right hand to descend toward the disc holder.

Suddenly, his gloved hand reached out and touched a disc. Wonka's eyes were tightly closed, so much so that he appeared to have aged severely due to the wrinkles that formed around his eyes. He hated this method of selection. If he were to receive the release he desires, no, that's not quite right,…..the release he needs to get on with his day then this was the only way and he knew it.

Slowly a glove clad index finger felt the smooth thin edge of the disc. He rolled the disc forward with his fingers, with eyes still clenched shut, until it was completely free from its holder. Then, and only then would he open his eyes and see which choice the music gods had made for him


	2. The Long and Winding Road

_AN: I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. The idea for this fic came to me while I was on a long drive listening to music and well, the next day this is what came out…… Wonka is based on both of the film portrayals of the character (they sort of got mushed together in my mind somehow)._

_To everyone who reviewed chapter 1: Thanks! I am so motivated to write more!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything……Wonka belongs to R. Dahl. There will be music lyrics and song titles used and I don't own those either. They belong to their rightful owners. This Chapter contains lyrics from the song "God Gave Rock and Roll to You" by KISS._

Chapter 2 The Long and Winding Road

Living with the Oompa Loompas for so many years had taught Wonka a few things.

1. Size DOESN'T matter.

2. Dressing nicely leaves a lasting impression

3. Cocoa beans contain a property that when consumed, make you feel like you are in love

4. Life without obstacles is boring. (Remember the Whangdoodles and Viscious Knids!)

5. Honor that which you love

6. MUSIC IS EVERYTHING

When he first heard number 6 he thought that the Oompa Loompas must surely be mad.

_Music is everything? Music? Whaaa……? What about chocolate and delectable candies…..hmmmmmm_

Questions rolled around Wonka's brain for many days before he approached the nearest Oompa Loompa and asked this question:

"Why is music everything?"

The Oompa Loompa, being the song loving creature that he is, responded with a song:

"God gave rock and roll to you,  
gave rock and roll to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone

Do you know what you want? You don't know for sure  
You don't feel right, you can't find a cure  
And you're gettin' less than what you're lookin' for

God gave rock and roll to you,  
gave rock and roll to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone

His full, round voice filled the space with perfect tone and pitch, like a seasoned gospel singer. His eyes never left Wonka's deep blue pools of wonder. When the singing was done the Oompa Loompa and Wonka stood there staring at one another. Wonka wore a blank stunned expression, eyes wide and mouth agape. The Oompa Loompa was wearing a wide, satisfied smile, as if to say "That's why music is everything". Then quietly went back to his work of cleaning the Everlasting Gobstopper machine.

Wonka stood stock still, purple gloved hands wringing the knob on the top of his cane. His mind a flurry of thoughts. _Why does this make sense to me, can't put my finger on it reminds me of something I thought of once…..seems like so long ago…..hmmmmm…….._

Wonka strode briskly down the hallway, boarded the glass elevator and pressed the button marked "Long and Winding road". The elevator seemed to move too slowly. Wonka's mind was racing_…..have to get to thinking place…..hurry hurry……_

The elevator deposited him in a private part of the factory. His Thinking Place. It was a long and winding road built specifically so that Wonka could walk and think things out. He always thought best when walking at a nice brisk pace so he could feel his heart pumping and his breathing intensify, his chaotic thoughts swirling about until they became something comprehensible.

The elevator doors opened and he was like a horse chomping at the bit……anxious to get moving, feeling safe in the knowledge that he would not be disturbed here. Today Wonka did not stop to admire the view. The paradise that the Oompa Loompas built for him was breathtaking. A path had been made down the center of this green piece of heaven, winding here and there. Meadows of eatable grass, rolling hills lined with every tree imaginable: weeping willow, Japanese maple, elm, walnut, palm (all made of candy, of course)! The best part was that the trees changed color with the seasons! How those little workers pulled that one off is unknown to this day, even to the great chocolatier.

On this day Wonka's boot heels clicked with a certain determination. His cane tapped along in rhythm with his increasing foot falls: click click, tap click click, tap click click, tap, clickclicktap clickclicktap. Halfway up the second hill on the right, where a huge weeping willow stood, the thought that had been ever so slowly crawling to the forefront of his mind, made its appearance.

Our chocolate maker stopped dead in his tracks , "AH HA!" He cried, punctuated by an index finger which pointed at nothing in particular, "I remember now……..EATABLE MUSIC! HAHA HA HA HA"

His staccato laugh rang out as he turned on his heel and ran cane akimbo, back to the elevator. Running so fast that his cane got snagged by a crack at the edge of the road, sending him head over heels. He plunged into the elevator with such velocity that he crashed into the back wall. SPLAT! Sending his top hat spilling over onto the floor, purple gloves squeeeeeeking the length of the glass, cane clattering with a thin tinny sound. When he landed he was squarely situated on his bottom feeling rather stunned and breathing rapidly.

He looked about, retrieved his top hat, placed it upon his head, picked up his cane and stood upright. Then took a deep breath to collect himself. Standing straight and tall, hands on his ever present cane, Wonka lingered in that position for a moment. Waiting for his heart rate and breathing to even out. Gradually calm enveloped him. When the calm reached his fingertips he reached out and pressed the button marked "Inventing Room"

* * *

Wonka, by nature, was a very thought filled man. His mind was always thinking of new candies, new machines to make those candies, chocolate and all the ways it has yet to be made. When the factory was new, teeming with human workers coming and going each day, Wonka quickly realized that he needed a private place to think. Somewhere inside the factory, undisturbed by other humans, noiseless and calm, so that he could work through his ideas. Until that special place could be built he would walk the halls of the factory. 

When an idea came to him it usually was a big jumble. Images and words floated in his minds eye, rolling around and around until a single complete thought was formed. Then he would bolt to the Inventing Room to begin the process of creation.

This method of contemplation worked fairly well. That is until the Great Stampede! You see, at certain times of the day the human workers would stop work and file down the hallway that led to the lunch room. Hundreds of men and women anxious to enjoy their well deserved break. This particular day was a Wednesday. When the lunch bell sounded all the workers stopped their current task and began walking to the cafeteria.

What no one knew was that at this exact moment Wonka was practically running down the hallway perpendicular to the lunch room corridor with his recently remembered idea fresh in his mind. He could see it, taste it and imagine people all over the world enjoying it. His euphoric state was suddenly interrupted by the sea of hungry workers. As 200 of them reached the intersection of This Way and That Way Wonka came zooming around the corner, his smooth boot soles gliding on the highly waxed floor. His coat tails afloat, left hand gripping his cane, right hand holding the hat on his head which forced his elbow to stick way up in the air at an odd angle. He looked quite the sight!

A worker from the lollipop room saw Wonka and screamed "MOOOOOOOVE………!" The workers couldn't move fast enough to avoid a collision. Wonka's body slid full force into the wall of humans! The first of them crumpled to the floor on impact and Wonka tried to get his footing. His arms and legs wildly flailing about……he somehow managed to perform a semi-somersault and found that he had landed on something very much softer than the highly waxed floor he was expecting. He was flat on his back, arms and legs outstretched, cane and hat lost to the crowd. He looked about and saw that he hadn't landed on the floor at all. His entire body was being suspended by the hands of his workers. Instinctively his body tensed……..his mind began reeling….._all those hands…..on my person, EEEEW_

His eyes snapped shut and he wished he were anywhere but here at this moment.

While Willy was trying to not think about all the hands on him, the crowd of workers swiftly passed him from helping hand to helping hand toward the end of the crowd. Wonka felt his head tilting upward and his feet going downward. Then his feet very gently touched ground. He opened his eyes and saw an empty hallway.

"That's weird" he thought "where are all those workers?"

Just as he completed this thought a worker shouted "Mr. Wonka, Heads Up!" He turned around and saw the sea of workers, some staring expectedly at their boss, some recovering from the impact and some trying their best to not laugh out loud. From the crowd came Willy's hat, it floated smoothly above the people, directly to where he was standing and landed soundlessly smack dab on the top of his head! Someone else called out "Mr. Wonka, Go Long" His cane came shooting out and over the crowd, much like a javelin but it traveled end over end in a whorl of color. Wonka held his left arm up in the air with hand outstretched and caught the cane without so much as a flinch.

The corridor of people erupted into applause. Wonka took a long deep bow and addressed the workers, who were now waiting for him to say something.

He said, "Thank you my dear workers! I am truly sorry for this little….um…mishap……beginning tomorrow everyone here will have 2 days paid vacation?" Wonka turned and flew down the corridor towards the Inventing Room. He was out of sight as quickly as he had arrived.

Shortly after this, the spies were discovered, he closed the factory and left for Loompa Land. When he returned with the Oompa Loompas one of the first things he requested they build was a thinking room for him. Now whenever our famous chocolate maker needs to walk things out he goes to the Long and Winding Road.

* * *

_AN: This chapter was fun to write! I seem to be stuck on Chapter 3. I have to many fragments of ideas and not enough whole ones…..I suppose I need a walk on my own Long and Winding Road! _


	3. One is the Loneliest Number

_AN: Firstly I want to apologize for taking so very long to get to chapter 3. I injured my back and was nearly unable to walk and in lots of pain. I am slowly recovering and finally able to sit long enough to type this. I admit that I was really stuck on this chapter….. lots of ideas but none were coming together. Well, while I have been recovering and taking my pain medicine a new idea came to me and it sort of wrote itself. It is short but I think it works. This story is taking me places I didn't intend to go to. Not bad places, the story pulled me to the left when I thought it should go right...Hopefully I can get through Chapter 4 by next week. Please enjoy this one. R & R!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The title of the song One is the Loneliest Number by Three Dog Night is used as chapter title and background for this chapter.

Chapter 3 One is the Loneliest Number

As he contemplated this moment, Wonka's mind churned away as usual. This time instead of formulas and recipes he thought of memories nearly forgotten.

One man, one factory, one dream, one passion, one goal, one father…….one regret.

One boy who followed his dream.

One man working day by day, sometimes, hour by hour , to achieve his goal and to spite his father.

One anger fueling his fire that kept the desire to achieve burning.

Wonka was the best student in the history of the Belgian Culinary Institute. Actually, the best and brightest ever. Period.

Chef Weiss worked the young apprentice relentlessly, knowing that the intense pressure would help to shape him to be the best the world has seen.

Aware of his students proclivity towards creative invention he would assign Wonka challenges which seemed bizarre to the other students and staff as well. The first challenge that he presented to the chocolatier-in-training was to create a 3 dimensional object from sugar.

The eighth one that Wonka slaved over won approval and was promptly melted down by chef Weiss. As the brightly colored sculpture swirled down the drain Chef Weiss explained to a shaken Wonka that this in itself was an exercise to toughen him. That sometimes the blood, sweat and tears put into an effort is not what really counts….it is the knowledge that you can do it again. That you can create, again and again and again with confidence in your ability. That the actions which brought you success if reproduced over and over will more times than not bring more success.

A weak "Yes, Chef" was all our boy could muster. He swiftly returned to his dorm room and began to silently cry. He cried for the effort he put forth and the frustration of failure and most of all for the dream not yet fulfilled.

* * *

Dr. Wilbur Wonka locked the office door after the last patient of the day. He hung his white coat on a hook in the narrow and grey hallway. Slowly and deliberately he climbed the steep stairs to the uppermost level of the house. He looked forward to his daily ritual. He needed to sit and rest for a while after being on his feet most of the day.

When he reached the top of the stairway he faced a simple wooden door and gently, almost reverently, opened it. The room was small, an attic space not really intended to be used as a room but the center of the sloped ceiling allowed for a person to walk upright. He gingerly stepped inside and took a seat on a comfy armchair that sat at a wooden desk. The morning newspapers had been there waiting for him. His housekeeper had strict instructions to always without fail bring the three daily papers up to this room and place them on the desk. She was only to clean this room when Dr. Wonka gave her permission.

Now secure in his sanctuary, Dr. Wonka began to read the newspapers. He looked forward to this task even though news of the world did not interest him. He was looking for news about his long gone son, Willy Wonka, the great chocolatier. His scissors lie within reach, ready to be used.

Page after page he turned scanning the text and photographs. Some days he might get lucky and find one or two articles, unless The Wonka Factory was launching a new candy . On those days he would find five or six articles with photographs and would feel as though he won the lottery. Carefully snipping the paper and reading the article, which usually did not speak of Wonka himself just the newest candy. The photos were usually stock media photos of Wonka. He only released three to the press and since he really never left the factory there were no opportunities for the media to catch him out in the world.

One man, one house, one son. One dream……one regret.

He held todays find gently and read every word. Speculation about what Wonka's newest candy could be was the topic. No new information there……but somehow Dr. Wonka felt comforted to see his son's name in print. It meant he was still alive, out there in the world (well, in his own world) alive and breathing. It gave him permission to breathe a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to bury his son today.

When Willy first left home, after graduating HS early and earning a scholarship to the exclusive culinary school, Dr. Wonka first felt his heart sink. When Willy walked out of the front door for the last time Dr. Wonka stood behind it hand on the door knob, listening for Willy's footsteps….._maybe he will turn back, maybe he will change his mind maybe……_but the footsteps continued until they were too far away to hear. Dr. Wonka, hand still on the door knob, now knew that he indeed had made the biggest mistake of his life. His son was gone……forever.

The days and months passed. The years peeled away and Dr. Wonka kept his vigil in the attic room, searching for news about Willy. As long as the papers were writing about him, he was still alive. He couldn't bear to think about life without Willy. Even though he knew he wasn't the father he should have been. His pride kept him from his son.

And the apple didn't fall far from this tree...

Willy would become a chocolatier no matter what.

* * *

_AN: Some of the songs I am using are only for the title, others are what inspired the chapter or just seemed to express the same feeling. I have no idea how many chapters this will be. Initially I intended to write a short, 3 or 4 chapter story, but this story is taking on a life of it's own and only it knows where it's going. I have a feeling this might turn into a long story...anyway, I am hoping to incorporate lyrics into the chapters, if the story will allow me to :) Thanks for reading!_


	4. It's Just One Of THOSE Days

Chapter 4 It's Just One of THOSE Days

RATING: M for language only

_A/N: Please accept my apologies (and chocolate and hugs and begging) for taking so long to get to Chapter 4. The idea behind this chapter is attitude adjustment. You know, when you are having one of THOSE days, yet you still have to carry on with the details of life and deal with other people when all you want to do is be alone in a room with VERY LOUD, VERY ANGRY music! You don't? Or maybe you do! Anyhow, that's what is behind this chapter. I think that Wonka has bad days, just like us. The difference is in how he deals with them. I believe that the number of his bad days are way way waaaay less than oursbecause he chooses to be "distracted" 95percent of the time with chocolate and his factory (not that it's a bad thing!) and he sort of ignores, no that's the wrong word…….. He has such tunnel vision when it comes to his work that the "other stuff" doesn't seem to affect him. But it does and when he has a day where all that "stuff" bubbles to the surface he has to deal with it in some way. I choose to make my Wonka deal with his attitude adjustment the way that I do. With music. These are some of the songs I like to listen to…….. I actually made a CD of these songs as I wrote the chapter……_

_I wanted to really explain more on why I wrote Wonka needing this release and I did but it was painfully long. So I settled on this….. The short version…….Just wanted to give you an idea of why I wrote Wonka like this. I do not think he is immune to the shortcomings of being human. He just deals with them in very different ways than you or I would. He is as multifaceted as anyone else. The pieces of who "Wonka" is are just cut in different proportions than our pieces._

_I did try to keep Wonka's quirkiness. I mean, he just doesn't "get" some of the songs. Yea, he likes how they sound but he has his own understanding of these songs which are, I am sure, different from yours and mine!_

_Please review…also let me know of my many grammar errors, I just love commas and the …… (dot dot dot ) thingies a bit too much!…and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I use lyrics from a bunch of songs here. I do not own any of them. The chapter title is a Limp Bizkit song, which is actually titled Break Something. I'm overlooking the "language" and any other meaning in this song because the sound and feel of it is the exact thing I wanted to express. If you have never heard this song please give it a listen, especially on one of THOSE days…..and turn the volume UP! If you really want the full effect make a CD with these songs on it. I will note the song title, artist and album inparens throughout the chapter. _

Now on with the story:

Our chocolatier had chosen the disc with the red and orange arrows on it.

"Let's Boogie." He stated flatly to the empty room. This one would be perfect, as long as there were no glitches.

Wonka needed a good day today but he got this one instead. This day was the kind of day that you or I would define as "one of THOSE days" but Wonka, in his seemingly innocent way, calls them Vicious Wangdoodle Days. The kind of day where everyone, anyone and anything makes you want to scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" and break something, many somethings even!

The day started on the wrong foot with half of the Oompa Loompa staff out sick (some sort of bug going around). Next, after getting out of bed, he tripped on the edge of the carpet and stubbed his big toe, then after his very, very long hot shower to try and calm the upset back muscles involved in said trip on carpet, he had a breakfast of cold cereal (of ALL things) and there wasn't even a prize in the box! His favorite spinning lollipop tooth brush slipped out of his hand and landed in the toilet, fishing it out was definitely NOT going to happen, so he had to use his back-up tooth brush, not as much fun but it would get the job done THEN he had to do all the morning machine mainentance himself…..on and on the barrage of irritations went.

So by now Wonka was ready to rage at something, someone, anyone and anything.

He quickly slipped the disc onto a purple monogrammed hanky, wrapped it, put it into his coat pocket and headed for the elevator. Several silent minutes later he reached The Long and Winding Road. Standing in the doorway he reached for the disc. Removed it from its confines and began to eat it.

_"Tastes great, as usual" he though drearily _

Wonka began to walk the road, chewing the eatable CD, and waiting for the music to begin. His entire body was filled with the rage of the day. He hated it, wanted it to LEAVE, just GO AWAY……. Yet, he felt electrified by it, energized in a weird sort of way.

The only sound he heard were his footfalls and the tap of his cane……..the absence of music was making his bad day even worse. He began to review the contents of this particular CD in his mind.

"_I am so glad that I picked The Get Happy Collection. I hope it's The Get Happy Collection…..Let's see now The Get Happy Collection has orange and pink on the surface. I'll just take a look…..oh no! No can do, I ate it already….Gee, then which one did I eat? OOOOO what colors were on this one…..think man, think…..ok, I know there was orange on this one and the other color was…..um…….er…….OH I hope it's not the RED and orange one…..jeez that one hasn't been properly tested for proto-type status……..Only goodness knows what'll happen now."_

Wonka continued down the road stomping like a child in need of a good temper tantrum.

"_This is taking way too long….glitch number one. Note to self: make music start immediately"_

BLAM...THERE IT WAS

_**Its just one of those days/Where you don't want to wake up/Everything is fucked/Everybody sucks/You don't really know why/But you wanna justify/Rippin someone's head off/No human contact, and if you interact/your life is on contract/Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker**_

_**It's just one of those days……..**_

**  
**_(Break Something by Limp Bizkit Album: Significant Other)_

The sound of a LOUND ANGRY guitar ripped through Wonka's body nearly throwing him to the ground. He caught his balance and flew forward on feet of intense speed and weight. Walking so fast he might as well be running! Stomping around like this felt GOOOOOOOD……like slipping out of his everyday persona and into what he REALLY felt like. Today anyway.

"OOOOO, glitch number two." He said, " LANGUAGE! That sort of language will never do…..note to self: get a really big thes…thisari……thesi…….a really big book of words!"

His cane in his left hand, suffered the death-grip of his anger and pumped forward and back to the heavy beat…….. arms pumping hard, feet hitting the ground as though he were trying to break through……..

"OOOOOOOh…that language has GOT to go……and he's MUMBLING……..LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA….i'm not listening, I'm not listening……… I AM NOT LISTENING" Our angry chocolatier was shouting out loud now. He was alone and he knew that no one could hear him, although that was the last thing he was concerned with at this moment.

The next song begins. Nice soft guitar riff. Solid bass. Nice vocal. Wonka bopped his head in time with the pleasant sound.

_Well I guess it would be nice/If I could touch your body./I know not everybody/Has got a body like me./But I gotta think twice/Before I give my heart away………… And when that love comes down_

_Without devotion/Well it takes a strong man baby/But I'm showin' you that door!_

"Ew….touching bodies…yuck……who wrote this stuff?" Wonka said to the candy trees

Then the chorus kicked in! The cacophony of sound assaulted Wonka's interior and the poor man had no way of turning it off! His body reacted by lurching him to the left. Luckily his cane was in that hand and he used it to stabilize himself.

The vocals were a cross between a scream and a screech and were **very very loud**!

"Here we go AGAIN…….note to self: kick the Oompa Loompa who let this CD through. make a volume control!"

_I gotta have faaaaaaaaaaith/Gotta have faaaaaaaith/Gotta have faaaaaaaith!_

_Gotta have faaaaaaaith!_

_(Faith covered by Limp Bizkit Album: Three dollar Bill Y'all)_

The song ended abruptly and the next song began…….a sort of pop tune this time…….but still the strained anger underneath, the annoyance obvious……

_When you're fixing your make-up/You know you take too long/And when you mix me a drink up_

_You know you mix it too strong/And when you fix me a breakfast/You know you fix it too late_

_With the wrong kind of egg-cup/And the wrong kind of plate_

_But honey look at your eyes/You got the innocent eyes/And now you're asking me why_

_I'm mad at you/Mad at you_

_(Mad at You by Joe Jackson Album: Beat Crazy)_

"Now we're cooking! I think this one will do just fine! Although, whomever he is singing about really can't seem to get anything right, no wonder he's mad. Great bass line though! Not too loud or offensive….yes, this one will do quite nicely"

By now, the music has exorcised the some of his rage and now he is just enjoying the rest of it. That electric feeling anger produces is really quite wonderful, really gets the creative juices flowing, and he knows that he will be flooded with a torrent of ideas by morning.

"I hope those Oompa Loompa's are better soon, I'm gonna need lots of help with all the new candy I'll be making" He said n a sing song way.

Wonka was getting pretty sweaty and a bit winded while he walk-danced his way through the Long and Winding Road. He stopped for a brief moment , placed his cane between his knees, unceremoniously tossed his hat onto a bench to the left, shuffled his gloved hands through his hair to stop the dreaded "hat head", stripped off his coat and let it fall to the ground, he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and carefully rolled each one back, once. He retrieved his cane from between his knees and continued on his journey. Sweaty hands inside latex gloves squeaked and stuck wetly to his flesh.

"note to self: create gloves with proper ventilation"

The music inside him played on:

_hangin' out with Lester Bangs you all/and Phil Spector really has it all/Uncle Floyd shows on the t.v./Jack Nicholson, Clint Eastwood, 10cc/_

_Don't wanna be a working stiff/lose my identity/cause when it comes/to working 9 to 5  
There ain't not place for me/ain't my reality, to me……._

_and it's not my place/in the 9 to 5 world/and it's not my place  
with 9 to 5 girl/it's not my place/in the 9 to 5 world_

_(It's Not my Place (in the 9 to 5 World) by The Ramones Album: Pleasant Dreams)_

"Note to self: research Lester Bangs, Phil Spector, Uncle Floyd, Jack Nicholson, Clint Eastwood, 10cc."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The development of the "eatable CD" was fun for Wonka and the Oompa Loompas. Since Wonka had lived within the confines of the factory for so very long with little contact with the outside world his knowledge of current music was zero.

Luckily, the Oompa Loompas kept up with the times. Their love and appreciation of music, and their desire for more music, was greatly aided by The Internet. The Oompa Loompas made CD after CD of modern music for Wonka to sample. Then the IPod came along and made life very sweet for our diminuitive friends! No more bulky CD's or portable CD players to lug about! Wonka could carry his IPod in his coat pocket without hindering his movement or candy making!

Yes, my friends, there were several incidents involving CD's and portable CD players. For instance, The Great CD Frisbee Debacle. Suffice it to say, that was the day that everyone in the factory learned their lesson about where to NOT aim flat silver discs that have a sharp edge! The good thing that came out of it is that the Oompa Loompa chorus finally has a soprano section.

Our chocolate loving, candy making genius began to listen to music night and day. He could even listen to it in his sleep! WOW! This new and small music player was perfect for our Wonka.

He began to make lists of songs and artist that he liked. Long lists. Very Long lists. Very Very very Long lists. Until the threat of carpal tunnel syndrome began to tap at his wrist……Then the Oompa Loompa secretarial pool offered to type his lists as he dictated them (they type so well! And with great accuracy!) This method worked much better and all were pleased with the outcome. Especially the secretaries who received extra cocoa beans in their pay!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I WAS FEELING KIND OF ETHEREAL 'CAUSE I'M PRECIOUS_

_I HAD MY EYE ON YOUR IMPERIAL YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS …….  
"TRAPPED IN A WORLD THAT THEY NEVER MADE"  
BUT NOT ME BABY I'M TOO PRECIOUS I HAD TO FUCK OFF_

_(Precious – Pretenders Album: Pretenders )_

"LANGUAGE……people, people. People…..LEARN NEW WORDS……note to self: get really really big book of words"

Every now and again, when a favorite part played, our chocolatier would play air guitar. Gloves squeaking against the smooth surface of his cane which was his "instrument" for the moment.

Taking a cocky "I'm so cool guitar player" stance, Our rockin' chocolate man strummed away on his imaginary bass guitar…,..head bobbing to the beat led by his chin, left foot keeping time on the ground, hips swaying just a bit…Ah……drum solo………bass keeping the beat…. He really liked playing Rock Star!

Wonka actually tried to play guitar and bass and keyboards and tambourine and cow bell and violin and triangle……Those darn gloves! He just refused to remove them therefore playing any sort of instrument was not possible. That's not totally true. Wonka tried drums but once he held the drum sticks he knew that wouldn't work out for him. His hands, whatever would he do if they became disabled! How would he be able to create his new candies and inventions! No, drums were too violent to actually play.

He did wish that he could command an instrument to make the sounds he had been listening to.

"_Now, that's powerful. Being able to make an inanimate object sing like that….WOW……if I could just get over this germ thing……."_

So Wonka remained content to mimic the motions on his cane. He had the moves too. He was born with grace of movement. He always moved as if no effort were involved. He had the gracefulness of Fred Astaire and the athletic strength of Gene Kelly. He always was able to believe that he really was playing lead guitar, bass and sometimes drums…..even though the only sound to be heard was the squeak of his ever present gloves.

And then the calm began to materialize…..out in the distance…..ahead of him it was there waiting.

He knew it would wait for him. The irritations that had built themselves into a mountain of rage were fading away.

_You get up every morning/From your alarm clock's warning/Take the 8:15 into the city  
There's a whistle up above/And people pushin', people shovin'/And the girls who try to look pretty  
And if your train's on time /You can get to work by nine/And start your slaving job to get your pay  
If you ever get annoyed/Look at me I'm self-employed/I love to work at nothing all day  
And I'll be.../Taking care of business every day/Taking care of business every way  
I've been taking care of business, it's all mine  
Taking care of business and working overtime_

_(Takin' Care of Business by Bachman-Turner Overdrive Album: Bachman-Turner Overdrive 2)_

"That one's a keeper as well! Oh now this is showing some promise."

His rapid gait slowed to a fast walk. His breathing quieted…….and as the music played from within he could see the chaos whirling around him and feel the still space which he now occupied.

_Still don't know what I was waiting for/And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets and/Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet/So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse/Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes/turn and face the strain/ Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

_(Changes by David Bowie Album: Hunky Dory)_

"Change? Why would anyone want to change? Change is not good. Making candy is good. Making candy is the best thing in the world, everyone knows that!"

The lighthearted rhythm that begun had Wonka practically skipping!

_Save me from this prison/Lord help me get away/Cause only you can save me now  
From this misery/Cause I've been lost in my own place/And I'm getting' weary  
How far is heaven/And I know that I need to change/My ways of livin'_

_How far is heaven, Lord can you tell me  
Cause I've been locked up way too long/In this crazy world, how far is heaven_

_(Heaven by Los Lonely Boys Album: Los Lonely Boys )_

"Again with the changing! Geeeeeze Louise! By the sound of this one you would think that people just weren't too happy at all. That people were running around miserable all the time! Don't they know that chocolate contains a property that makes one feel like they are in love? A little chocolate will cure anything!" He continued his skipping and added a little side step now and again.

A sultry voice sang over a melodious brass section,

_Ooh-oo child/Things are gonna get easier/Ooh-oo child/Things'll get brighter  
Some day, yeah/We'll get it together and we'll get it all done  
Some day/When your head is much lighter/Some day, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_

_(Ooh Child by The 5 Stairsteps Album: The 5 Stairsteps )_

He stopped atop a small hill and stood with cane in left arm outstretched, right arm outstretched, head bent back and looked up….up up up….One day he would go up and out….he would have his heir and life would be just swell…….Right? That's how things were supposed to go. Get heir, life gets swell.

"One day I will have my heir and life will be swell, sweeter than ever. It has to. I need someone to teach all my candy making secrets to. Someone who will run the factory as I would. Someone to take care of the Oompa Loompas. Yes, that's how it will go, exactly." And then, in a small almost imperceptible voice "right?"

Continuing to walk, in lazy sort of way, he found himself in front of the bench where his hat and coat were waiting for him. He took a seat on one end of the bench, propped his feet up on the other end and listened to the last song while the manufactured sun shone on him from above.

_Breathe, breathe in the air./Don't be afraid to care.  
Leave but don't leave me./Look around and choose your own ground.  
Long you live and high you fly/And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry  
And all you touch and all you see __Is all your life will ever be._

_(Breathe by Pink Floyd Album: Dark Side of the Moon)_

The hypnotic melody played on, and Wonka quietly slipped into sleep, into the calm that he sought. His hat slid down to cover his eyes. Both hands softly held the cane, which lie atop his body. Finally rid of his rage Wonka dreamed. In his dreams he invented candy that the world would never see and flavors that are non-existent. He slept soundly now. Words and phrases passed through his mind making new thoughts.

_And all you touch and all you see Is all your life will ever be_.

Change was happening and he didn't even know it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I am not 100 satisfied with this chapter. It is nothing like I imagined it to be. It is what it is. I hope you enjoy it. There will be a chapter 5 sometime in the next two weeks or so._


End file.
